1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving system, a control method of the driving system, and a vehicle equipped with the driving system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One proposed structure of a driving system compares the detection value of an upstream intake air pressure sensor located in the upstream of a throttle valve with the detection value of a downstream intake air pressure sensor located in the downstream of the throttle valve and the detection value of an atmospheric pressure sensor in an engine stop condition and identifies the presence or the absence of any abnormality in the three pressure sensors (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-348778). The driving system of this prior art structure compares the detection values of the three pressure sensors and identifies the presence or the absence of any abnormality in the three pressure sensors by taking into account the fact that the internal pressure of an air intake conduit is substantially equal to the atmospheric pressure in the engine stop condition.